kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman: Muscle Grand Prix
2006-03-15|modes = Single player, Multiplayer|platforms = Playstation 2}} is a series of fighting video game developed by Aki Corporation, based on the popular Kinnikuman manga and anime series from Weekly Shonen Jump. Muscle Grand Prix Includes 16 wrestlers and 11 stages. Muscle Grand Prix Max The home version of the arcade game. It includes 17 extra characters (33 total) and 4 stages (15 total) over the arcade game, and adds story mode (based on 7 devil chojin and golden mask arcs), tournament mode (4, 8, or 16 characters), 5 vs 5 team mode, survival mode. Early order includes a full colour plastic "Meat" money box. Game modes *'Arcade' (アーケード) Single player 7 stages mode where the user choose one character and must defeat the last boss, which can be Akuma Shogun, Goldman or Benkiman. *'Versus' (バーサス) Head-to-head two players mode where the challenger can select the stage. *'Story' (ストーリー) **'The Seven Devil Chojin chapter' (七人の悪魔超人編): "to be continued..." **'The Gold Mask chapter' (黄金のマスク編): "the end" A 2-part scenario based, single player mode where the user plays as Suguru (Kinnikuman) and his allies (featuring a near-complete cast revival from the original anime). In the first chapter, Kinnikuman must defeat the six Devil Chojin led by Buffaloman in order to save Meat (ミート). In the second one, Suguru and his fellowship fight versus the Devil Knights to get back the stolen Gold Mask. Depending on the player's choices and his ability to follow the original manga's story-line (who-fight-who), he will be able - or not - to truly complete the mode and to watch the ending credits. *'Tournament' (トーナメント) **'Challenge Tournament' (チャレンジ・トーナメント) **'Muscle Tournament' (マッスル・トーナメント) **'Ultimate Tournament' (アルティメット・トーナメント) The Challenge class is a 4-fighter series where the player has to beat 2 of them to be classified as "S" (Gold), "A" (Silver), "B" (Bronze) rank. Being defeated by one of them will result in a game over with a "D" (purple coloured medal) rank. The Muscle class is a 8-fighter series where the player has to beat 3 of them to be classified as "S" (Gold), "A" (Silver), "B" (Bronze) rank. Being defeated by one of them will result in a game over with a "D" (purple coloured medal) rank. The Ultimate Tournament is a 16-fighter series where the player has to beat 4 of them to be classified as "S" (Gold), "A" (Silver), "B" (Bronze) rank. Being defeated by one of them will result in a game over with a "D" (purple coloured medal) rank. *'Team Battle' (団体戦, Gonkoisen) **'Versus Battle' (対戦, Tai Ikuchi) **'1P VS CPU' **'CPU VS 2P' **'Watch Battle' (観戦, Gan Ikuchi) A single, or two-player, one-on-one mode where the user choose five characters and have to defeat the other side. The challenger select the stage after each match. Each team can select the same character two times, as long as the double will use the alternate costume (which can be a different character). The "Watch Battle" mode allows the user to watch two CPU controlled characters fighting with each other. *'Survival' (サバイバル) An endurance mode where the player select a character and have to win as much single round (1 minute max) fights as possible. *'Option' (オプション) Various adjustable settings such as auto-save feature, rounds number, controller key edit and damage percentage. Muscle Grand Prix 2 In this arcade sequel, it adds 6 more wrestlers over the MGPM (39 total). Muscle Grand Prix 2 Tokumori It is an expanded version of MGP2. Extra game mode over the arcade game includes Tournament, Collection, Practice, Special. In collection, player player can view galleries unlocked by performing certain techniques. Silver medal only unlocks grey-scale image, while gold medal unlocks colour image. In special, player can play the NES Kinnikuman games Muscle Tag Match and Scramble for the Throne. Characters A black star (★) represents characters who first appear in Muscle Grand Prix MAX. Alternate costumes and palettes are in separated by forward slashes (/). Costumes added in Muscle Grand Prix 2 are bolded. Justice Chojins Legends *'Kinnikuman' / Original tights / Scramble for the Throne outfit **power: 950,000 / height: 185cm / weight: 90kg / homeland: Planet Kinniku **Finishing Hold: Complete Muscle Spark, Fart Spark (Incomplete Muscle Spark) *'Terryman '/ Manga colours / 2nd Kinnikuman Great / '''Buffaloman's arms **power: 950,000 / height: 190cm / weight: 95kg / homeland: Amarillo, Texas, USA **Finishing Hold: Texas Clover Hold, Calf Branding *Robin Mask' / Anime colour / No Armor **power: 960,000 / height: 217cm / weight: 155kg / homeland: England, UK **Finishing Hold: Robin Special, Rope Work Tower Bridge *'The Warsman' / Anime colour / '''Chloé ' **power: 1,000,000 / height: 210cm / weight: 150kg / homeland: Soviet Union **Finishing Hold: Palo Special The End, Double Claw Screw Driver *'Ramenman '/''' Anime colour / 'Mongolman '/ Hooded version ('''Messiah) **power: 970,000 / height: 208cm / weight: 130kg / homeland: Henan, China **Finishing Hold: Kowloon Wall Drop, Flying Leg Lariat *'Brocken Jr.' / Anime colour / Shirtless **power: 900,000 / height: 195cm / weight: 90kg / homeland: West Germany **Finishing Hold: Red Rain of Berlin, Continuous Red Rain of Berlin *'Wolfman' / Black mawashi **power: 800,000 / height: 190cm / weight: 120kg / homeland: Tohoku, Japan **Finishing Hold: Gasshou Hineri, Neko Damashi *'Pentagon '/ Black and red palette **power: 700,000 / height: 208cm / weight: 115kg / homeland: USA **Finishing Hold: Space Rush, Stop the Time *'Benkiman' / Anime version **power: 400,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Incan Empire, Peru **Finishing Hold: Dreaded Benki Flush, Dreaded Ben...? *★'Geronimo' / Manga colour **power: 830,000 / height: 180cm / weight: 80kg / homeland: Cherokee Reservation, Oklahoma, USA **Finishing Hold: Apache War Cry, Tomohawk Chop Storm *★'Kinnikuman Soldier' / Anime camo palette **power: 1,080,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Planet Kinniku **Finishing Hold: Napalm Stretch, Ataru's Muscle Spark New generation *'Mantaro Kinniku' / Chojin Olympics Costume **power: 930,000 / height: 176cm / weight: 83kg / homeland: Planet Kinniku **Finishing Hold: Muscle Gravity, Muscle Millennium *'Kevin Mask' / Black mask and armor **power: 1,170,000 / height: 218cm / weight: 155kg / homeland: London, England, UK **Finishing Hold: Big Ben Edge, Provocation Toe Kick *★'Terry The Kid' / Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Costume **power: 1,050,000 / height: 190cm / weight: 86kg / homeland: Amarillo, Texas, USA **Finishing Hold: Texas Clover Hold, Calf Branding *★'Jade' / No helmet **power: 950,000 / height: 183cm / weight: 93kg / homeland: Germany **Finishing Hold: Double Red Rain of Berlin, Beefcake Hammer *★'Scarface' / Overbody **power: 1,380,000 / height: 200cm / weight: 137kg / homeland: Italy **Finishing Hold: Ultimate Scar Buster, Hell River Plunge *★'Check Mate' / Black palette **power: 1,210,000 / height: 221cm / weight: 190~800kg / homeland: Monaco **Finishing Hold: Grand Slam - Stallion Style Honorable Driver, Grand Slam - Human Desk Drop Bomb *★'Ilioukhine' / Blue palette **power: 1,200,000 / height: 227cm / weight: 176kg / homeland: Russia **Finishing Hold: The Turbulence, Genetic Storm *★'Barrierfreeman' / Yellow palette **power: 420,000 / height: 183cm / weight: 78kg / homeland: Sweden **Finishing Hold: Narayama Backbreaker, Nils' Narayama Backbreaker Devil Chojins 7 Devil Chojins Arc *'Buffaloman' / No wig / Possessed by Satan **power: 10,000,000 / height: 250cm / weight: 220kg / homeland: Spain **Finishing Hold: Hurricane Mixer "Course of Death", Hurricane Cross Slam *★'Springman' / Gold palette **power: 3,200,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Greece **Finishing Hold: Devil Slinky, Spring Rocket *★'SteCase King' / Anime design **power: 2,500,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Belgium **Finishing Hold: Hell's Symphony, Für Elise *★'Black Hole' / Black and white palette **power: 2,000,000 / height: 201cm / weight: 420kg / homeland: Bermuda Triangle **Finishing Hold: Black Hole Absorption, Shadow Clone Execution *★'The Mountain' / Blue dogi **power: 500,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Mt. Everest, Nepal **Finishing Hold: Mountain Drop, Full Body Mountain Drop *★'Mister Khamen' / Anime palette **power: 1,300,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Egypt **Finishing Hold: Mummy Package, Mysterious Light Beam *★'Atlantis' / Navy blue palette **power: 1,450,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Australia **Finishing Hold: Atlantis Driver, Devil Chojin Blood Bind Golden Mask Arc *'Akuma Shogun' / Goldman **power: 15,000,000 / height: 220cm / weight: 162kg / homeland: Celestial Realm **Finishing Hold: Hell's Guillotine, Hell's Double Play *'Asuraman' / Stolen arms appearance / Dream Tag arc and manga palette **power: 10,000,000 / height: 203cm / weight: 200kg / homeland: Demon Realm **Finishing Hold: Improved Asura Buster, Asura Infinity Power *'Sunshine' / New Sunshine **power: 7,000,000 / height: 300cm / weight: 1000kg / homeland: Nazca, Peru **Finishing Hold: Demon Realm Hell Tour (when using P1 Sunshine) / Cursed Roller'' (when using New Sunshine)'' *'The Ninja' / Anime palette **power: 3,600,000 / height: 190cm / weight: 115kg / homeland: Japan **Finishing Hold: Flaming Feather Ring, Binding Spider Web *★'Junkman' / Anime palette **power: 6,000,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Australia **Finishing Hold: Blood Bath Hell, Double Face Junk Crush *★'Planetman' / Anime palette **power: 5,000,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: North Pole **Finishing Hold: Planetary Alignment, Grand Cross *★'Sneagator' / Light brown palette **power: 4,000,000 / height: ? / weight: ? / homeland: Congo **Finishing Hold: Hell's Space Walk "Ultra C", Hell's Seal Muscle Grand Prix 2 characters *'Kinnikuman Super Phoenix' / Possessed by Chojin Enma **power: 100,000,000 / height: 190cm / weight: 114kg / homeland: Planet Kinniku **Finishing Hold: True Muscle Revenger, Raging Ox *'Kinnikuman Zebra' / "Zangyaku Chojin" Mode **power: 100,000,000 / height: 220cm / weight: 154kg / homeland: Namibia **Finishing Hold: Saint Muscle Punch, Muscle Inferno *'Kinnikuman Mariposa' / Anime palette **power: 100,000,000 / height: 185cm / weight: 100kg / homeland: Mexico **Finishing Hold: Phony Muscle Revenger, Aztec Rush *'Kinnikuman Big Body / '''Anime palette **power: 100,000,000 / height: 245cm / weight: 215kg / homeland: Canada **Finishing Hold: Muscle Impact, Maple Leaf Clutch '+ The Hell Missionaries' *'Neptuneman' / Anime palette **power: 28,000,000 / height: 240cm / weight: 210kg / homeland: UK **Finishing Hold: Cross Bomber, Double Leg Suplex *'Big the Budo' / Anime palette / '''Neptune King' / Neptune King '(anime palette) **power: 50,000,000 / height: 290cm / weight: 320kg / homeland: Japan **Finishing Hold: Megaton King Drop, Cross Bomber Stage list * Beverly Park (美波理公園, ''Bibarii Kouen) * Five Story Ring (五重のリング, Go-e no Ringu) * Tokyo Tower Special Ring (東京タワー特設リング, Tōkyō Tawā Tokusetsu Ringu) * Shinobazu Pond, Ueno Park (上野公園不忍池, Ueno Kouen Shinobazuno Ike) * Demon Womb (悪魔の胎内, デーモン・ウゥーム) * Amusement Park (遊園地, Yuuenchi) * Denen Colosseum (田園コロシアム, Denen Koroshiamu) * Chichibu Mountain Range (秩父連山, Chichibu Renzan) * Nippon Budokan (日本武道館, Nippon Budoukan) * Japanese Alps (日本アルプス, Nihon Arupusu) * Tournament Mountain (トーナメント・マウンテン) ;Muscle Grand Prix MAX * Tottori Sand Dunes (鳥取砂丘, Tottori Sakyuu) * Hokkaidō UFO Landing Zone (北海道UFO発着所, Hokkaidou UFO Hatchakujo) * Korakuen Stadium (後楽園球場, Kourakuen Kyuujou) * Spirit World Pocket (霊界ポケット, Reikai Poketto) ;Muscle Grand Prix 2 * Osaka Castle (大阪城, Ōsaka-jō) * Cube Ring (立方体リング, Rippoutai Ringu) * Fist of Hercules (ヘラクレスの拳, Herakuresu no Ken) Theme List *'''Opening Theme: Honoo no Kinnikuman (炎のキン肉マン, Blazing Kinnikuman) by Akira Kushida *'Ending Theme:' Kinnikuman Go Fight! (キン肉マンGo Fight!) by Akira Kushida *'Insert Theme:' Miracle of Muscle Docking (Plays if you use certain characters against each other from Kinnikuman) *'Insert Theme:' Hustle Muscle (Plays if you use certain characters against each other in Kinnikuman Nisei) Reception MGP Max was rated 32/40 (Silver rank) by (Weekly Famitsu). Voice Cast *Akira Kamiya as [[Kinnikuman|'Kinnikuman']] *Konami Yoshida as [[Meat Alexandria|'Meat Alexandria']]', Silver Mask, Chojin Child'' *Hideyuki Tanaka as [[Terryman|'Terryman]], Springman, Planetman'' *Daisuke Gori as [[Robin Mask|'Robin Mask']]', Black Hole, Asuraman'' *Hideyuki Hori as [[Warsman|'Warsman]]'' *Kenichi Ono as [[Ramenman|'Ramenman']]'/Mongolman, Specialman, Justiceman'' *Yasuhiko Kawazu as [[Brocken Jr.|'Brocken Jr.]], Wolfman, Barrierfreeman (Nils)'' *Mahito Oba as [[Geronimo|'Geronimo']]', Kinnikuman Soldier'' *Kenji Nomura as [[Buffaloman|'Buffaloman]], Scarface'' *Ryoichi Tanaka as [[Mister Khamen|'Mister Khamen']] *Issei Futamata as [[Benkiman|'Benkiman']]', Stereo Cassette King, Sneagator, Silverman'' *Masaharu Sato as [[Sunshine|'Sunshine]], Kinnikuman Mariposa, Chairman Harabote Muscle, Kinniku Clan Ancestor'' *Koji Totani as [[Pentagon|'Pentagon']]', Announcer Yoshigai, Canadianman'' *Tetsu Inada as [[Akuma Shogun|'Akuma Shogun]]'' *Hiroaki Hirata as [[The Ninja|'The Ninja']] *Kazuhiko Kishino as [[Atlantis|'Atlantis']]', Junkman, Neptuneman, Doctor'' *Yonehiko Kitagawa as [[The Mountain|'The Mountain]], Big the Budo, Golden Mask, Kami-sama'' *Shigeru Chiba as [[Ataru Kinniku|'Ataru Kinniku']] *Michihiro Ikemizu as [[Kinnikuman Super Phoenix|'Kinnikuman Super Phoenix']] *Hirohiko Kakegawa as [[Kinnikuman Zebra|'Kinnikuman Zebra']] *Masato Hirano as [[Kinnikuman Big Body|'Kinnikuman Big Body']] *Masaya Onosaka as [[Mantaro Kinniku|'Mantaro Kinniku']] *Ryotaro Okiayu as [[Kevin Mask|'Kevin Mask']] *Toshiyuki Morikawa as [[Terry the Kid|'Terry the Kid']] *Kenji Nojima as [[Jade|'Jade']] *Bin Shimada as [[Barrierfreeman|'Barrierfreeman']]' (Jejo-man)'' *Koichi Tochika as [[Check Mate|'Check Mate]], Ilioukhine'' *Kozo Shioya as [[Mayumi Kinniku|'Mayumi Kinniku']] *Sanae Takagi as [[Bibimbap|'Bibimbap']] *Naoki Tatsuta as [[Kazuo Nakano|'Kazuo Nakano']]'/Narration'' *Lenne Hardt as ''System Voice (Game Announcer)' See Also *Kinnikuman Generations External Links *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Official Site *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix MAX Official Site *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix 2 Official Site *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix 2 Special Edition Official Site *wikipedia:ja:キン肉マン マッスルグランプリ References Category:Video games